Kasuga Kyōko
Kasuga Kyōko (春日今日子, Kasuga Kyōko) was the personal assistant of Makina. She was a guard at Deadman Wonderland before it was shut down. Background In the past, Kasuga attended Nagano Middle School. She is seen in a class with Bundō Rokuro (a classmate) and Idaki Hitara (her teacher). Appearance Kasuga has medium-length blonde hair in the manga. In the anime, her hair is dark brown. She wears glasses. On duty, she wears a woman's prison guard uniform which consists of a dark blue blazer with gold buttons and a black belt. The outfit also consists of a matching mini pencil skirt, white tights and small black heels. During Kasuga's time in school, she wore the girl's school uniform. Personality She is very focused on her job at Deadman Wonderland. She will do practically anything the warden tells her to and she shows deep loyalty towards Makina. She especially shows this loyalty when they illegally break into Tamaki's office and looks at classified data on his computer. Kasuga is also a kind and caring individual. Makina has described her as being both brilliant and silly.Chapter 31 Plot Prison Arc Kasuga is first seen alongside Makina and two other guards. Makina briefs the new prisoners, those of which include the Unnamed thugs and Ganta Igarashi on Deadman Wonderland. When Yō Takami appears and "accidentally" runs into Ganta, Makina slashes Yō's chest. Kasuga rushes towards Yō as another guard calls for medics. Kasuga tells Makina that that was overkill. She is later seen responding to a hostage situation between two prisoners. Makina has Kasuga keep the prisoner busy with small talk until his collar activates, killing him. Kasuga and Makina run into Ganta again before the Dog Race Show. Deadman Arc Kasuga is present when Makina orders that the Necro Macro hunt down and capture Ganta Igarashi. She reports to the prison that it will now begin lockdown. She is with Makina when she finds out that Yō, Ganta, Shiro and the Necro Macro have gone off the grid. When Makina's men find no trace of the prisoners and the Necro Macro, Kasuga follows Makina to confront Tamaki. When Makina returns, they discuss the recent tremor within the epicenter of Deadman Wonderland and the Red Hole. Scar Chain Arc Kasuga and Makina illegally sneak into Tamaki's office when he's preoccupied with entertaining Major Aohi. They come across his list of "potentials" and are interrupted midway, forcing the two of them to hide within a stuffed chicken. Forgeries Arc Revolt Arc Kasuga becomes a member of the Deadman Wonderland Special Hunting Force, assisting Makina in her attack against the Forgeries and Tsunenaga Tamaki. She takes part in the Deadmen evacuation of G Ward during Makina's attack on Tamaki. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Kasuga first appears calling Makina early in the morning to discuss the Deadman Wonderland Task Force. She accompanies the others to Deadman Wonderland on the Walfisch during Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement. Upon arrival, the group is greeted by the Wretched Egg who turns out to be Shiro. Later, after Shiro leaves, Kasuga is seen discussing Sorae Igarashi and their mission. While the Deadmen go out in search of Chorus Blocks, Kasuga remains in the submarine with Yō Takami and Makina. Kasuga stays behind while the others have their final battle with Hagire. Kasuga leaves with the injured deadmen as Ganta has his final bout with Shiro. Epilogue After a short time skip, Kasuga is seen alongside Makina, Kashima Toraichi and Bonbu. Makina is training soldiers. Gallery 540728-kyoko_1.png|Kasuga's full appearance. References Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Female